jesusculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Walker-Smith
Introduction "I am a passionate person and it comes out in my worship. I love justice and I love people. I have a heart to see the arts and creativity restored and a new standard set. Holy Spirit is my friend. I'm married to Skyler and we are on a journey of discovering all that we can accomplish as a team! We spend our free time skating on our long-boards, playing the Wii, and dreaming. He is my best friend and I love him fiercely. Bethel Church in Redding, CA is our home church."- Kim Walker-Smith Thumb3.jpg Thumb4.jpg KIMMY SMITH.png kim_walker_LG.jpg Kim+Walker+KimWalker1.jpg Bethel-Church-Kim-Walker-Smith-04.jpg Song and Album Appearances Albums Kim Walker-Smith Appears In: *Everything (2006) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker, Melissa Wise *We Believe (2006) - Brian & Jenn Johnson. *We Cry Out(2007) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker, Melissa Wise *Your Love Never Fails (2008) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker, Melissa Wise *Here Is My Song (2008) - Kim Walker *Here Is Love (2009) - Brian Johnson, Jenn Johnson, Leah Valenzuelah, Kim Walker-Smith, Chris Quilala, Kristene Mueller-Dimarco *Consumed (2009) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker-Smith, Melissa How *My Passion (EP)(2010) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker Smith *Come Away(2010) - Chris Quilala, Kim Walker-Smith Songs Kim Walker-Smith Appears In: ﻿ 2006 Everything Kim appears in Jesus Culture's first album alongside fellow worship leaders Chris Quilala and Melissa How. She sings the opening song 'Oh How We Want You To Come' by Misty Edwards, and the second song, 'You' by Tim Hughes. After three Prayers, with worship by her fellow Worship Leaders, Kim sings 'Dance' by Suzy Yaraei and Paulette Wooten which is followed by a 'Spontaneous Song' by Kim. Banning Liebscher then preaches and calls for a reprise of 'You’. 2007 We Cry Out We Cry Out is performed in three different concerts in one CD/DVD. Kim Appears in two of the concerts, her own and as backup vocals for Chris’ concert. Kim performs the first song on the album, ‘We Cry Out’ by Brian Johnson, the fifth song, ‘See His Love’ by Tom Lockley, the seventh song, ‘How He Loves’ by John Mark McMillan and the ninth song, ‘All I Need’ by Marty Sampson. Kim’s Backup Vocals is sung by Leah Valenzuela. As a backup singer she and Chris sing the second song, ‘Your Love Is Everything’ by Chris McClarney and Mark Woodward, the fourth song, ‘I Adore You’ by Phil Wickham and the eighth song, ‘Fire Fall Down’ by Matt Crocker. 2008 Your Love Never Fails Here Is My Song Here Is My Song is Kim’s debut solo album. She sings all of the songs with Leah Valenzuela for Backup Vocals. Every song was followed by a powerful ‘Spontaneous Song’. With the partnership of Justin Byrne, they wrote all five songs: ‘I Asked You For Life’, ‘I Have Found’, ‘Can I Have More of You’, ‘I Surrender’ and ‘Open Up Heaven’. 2009 Here Is Love Although it isn’t a Jesus Culture album, Here Is Love does include Jesus Culture artists, so why not? Kim Walker-Smith sings only one song, but it is a very powerful and beautiful song. Kim sings the eighth song, ‘I Need You More/ More Than The Air I Breathe’ by Bruce Haynes, Lyndell Cooley and Brian Johnson. Consumed Consumed features Jesus Culture artists Chris Quilala, Melissa How and Kim Walker-Smith. Kim sings the opening song, ‘Heaven Is Here’ by Justin Byrne, the fourth song ‘Revelation Song’ by Jennie Lee Riddle, the sixth song, ‘Light of Your Face’ by Misty Edwards and David Brymer, the seventh song, ‘Holy’ by Matt Gilman and Seth Yates and the eighth song, “You Are Faithful’ by Drew Fregeau. Although those are the only songs Kim leads, you can hear her singing in the background for all of the other songs, especially in ‘Burning Ones’ where Chris, Kim and Melissa all sing the pre-chorus. She also talks in the featurette about the making of the album. She is engaged at the time and about to get married to current husband, Skyler Smith. 2010 My Passion (EP) My Passion is the EP of Come Away and has three songs. Kim Walker-Smith sings the second song, ‘Show Me Your Glory’ by Nate Ward, Kathy Frizzell and Kim Walker-Smith, and the third song, ‘You Are My Passion’ by Justin Byrne. She can also be heard in the background of Chris’ ‘Kingdom’ by Chris Quilala and Jeffrey Kunde. Come Away Come Away features only Kim Walker-Smith and Chris Quilala and has eleven songs. Kim sings the second song, ‘Rooftops’ by Lindsey Sweat, Ben Williams and Jonathon Berlin, the third song, ‘You Are My Passion’ by Justin Byrne, the seventh song, ‘Freedom Reigns’ by Michael Larson and the tenth song, ‘Show Me Your Glory’ by Nate Ward, Kathy Frizzell and Kim Walker-Smith. The duet, ‘My Soul Longs For You’ by Misty Edwards, is the sixth song and ids sung by Kim and Chris. Kim can be heard in the background of all of Chris’ songs: ‘Come Away/Let Me In’ by Brock Human, ‘Kingdom’ by Chris Quilala and Jeffrey Kunde, ‘I Want To Know You’ by Chris Quilala, Jeffrey Kunde and Ian McIntosh, ‘Let It Rain’ by Michael Farren, ‘Mighty Breath of God’ by Anthony Skinner, Ross Hunkinson, Scott MacLeod and Tom Lane and ‘One Thing Remains’ by Brian Johnson, Jeremy Riddle and Christa Black. Videos thumb|300px|left|Kim Walker-Smith - Revelation Song from the DVD of Consumed. ﻿